The present invention relates generally to paperboard cartons for use in packaging beverage containers such as cans. More particularly, the invention relates to a roll-out type dispenser whereby individual cans may be easily removed from the carton. The invention is especially useful for a beverage carton in which the containers are arranged in two or more tiers.
Containers such as cans for beverages including soft drinks, beer, juices and the like are commonly sold in multiple quantities packaged in a paperboard carton. Typically, the cans are arranged in a single-tier, rectangular matrix. A common feature provided for such cartons is a roll-out dispenser, whereby the consumer may easily remove single cans without having to tear large openings in the carton. Such a feature is provided at one end of the carton, and comprises an aperture extending fully across one of the end walls. The elongate aperture is aligned with the cylindrical axis of the cans. At least a portion of the aperture is of a width somewhat less than the can diameter, so that a can will be retained within the carton, but will present itself at the aperture. The paperboard has sufficient flex that the consumer can pull the can from the aperture without damaging the surrounding paperboard. An example of such a dispenser can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,509.
Recently, attempts have been made to introduce into the marketplace beverage cartons wherein the cans are arranged in two tiers, with corresponding cans from each tier being axially aligned. An example of such a carton can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,102.
The conventional roll-out type dispenser is not well suited for use with a two-tier beverage carton. Applying an elongate aperture across the end wall of the carton exposes two cans for removal, one from each tier. In such a case, removal of one can may cause the second can to fall from the aperture. Moreover, the length of the aperture and resulting additional flexing of the paperboard along the aperture boundary reduces the ability of the paperboard to retain the remaining cans within the carton. Thus, additional cans may roll out from the dispenser unexpectedly.
What is needed, therefore, is a roll-out type dispenser which is usable with a two-tier carton for cans. Such a feature should retain all of the conveniences of currently known roll-out dispenser features, and should not add significantly to the cost or complexity of the carton design and/or manufacture.